l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Starling Singularus(kolpo)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Fluff Description: Starling Singularus has spend it's entire youth without meeting a single other humanoid being and it shows. He sometimes uses words and phrases a normal being wouldn't use in conversations or accidentally uses Deep Speech when he should have used common. When it comes to clothes and hairstyle does he only consider functionality, he doesn't care how it looks. A lot of his stuff is self made from stuff found in the forest. Yet is he at the same time charming, he has gentle light blue eyes and a friendly wel tanned face. His brown hair shines in the sun and moon light. His voice is soft and friendly unless when he uses deep speech, then it sounds completely out of this world. 'Background:'Left behind in a forest as a little child, he was utterly doomed. Wolves came for what would be an easy meal, then he saw the visions for the first time, the visions from the black star. Visions of a star that didn't gave but stole light, visions of a star where time nor space truly existed, visions of madness and geniality. Just before a wolf would bite him did the vision ended, then bright star light erupted from his hands, light the black star had stolen from other stars, instantly killing the wolf. The other wolves where so shaken that they would never come back to him. Then begun the whispers, the whispers from the black star. The black star told him what fruit to eat, how to build a shelter, how to make fire and how to cook a meal. While he was alone in the forest was he never truly alone, for he heard the whispers from the black star. The whispers also told him about history, religion and arcane secrets. At night he dreamed of a multidimensional place where space and time took the weirdest forms. He dreamt of strange beings living around the black star, he heard them talk. He had so many of those dreams that he eventually started to understand the language of those beings. When he was bored talked he that language to himself to amuse him. But then after 14 years stopped the whispers from the black star suddenly after the final whisper: "You I called Starling Singularus! Leave this forest now! In what you call the future are you needed!". The whispers ended, the dreams stopped but still felt he closer to the black star then ever before, his real live had started! Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 6 + Con 4) Attacks Basic Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human Ability Scores: +2 to one ability score of your choice Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, choice of one other Bonus At-Will Power: You know one extra at-will power from your class. Bonus Feat: You gain a bonus feat at 1st level. You must meet the feat's prerequisites. Bonus Skill: You gain training in one additional skill of from your class list. Human Defense Bonuses: +1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will defenses. Class Features Warlock Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged Implement: Rods, wands +1 Reflex, +1 Will Eldritch Blast: use Constitution for attack rolls, use as basic ranged attack Eldritch Pact (Star Pact): grants Dire Radiance at-will power and Fate of the Void pact boon Prime Shot: +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls if no ally closer to the target than you Shadow Walk: Gain concealment until the end of your next turn if you move at least three squares away from starting point Warlock's Curse: Minor action -- curse nearest enemy that you can see. Do additional damage to cursed target (once per round) Feats Skill Training(Nature) Improved Fate of the Void Skills Powers Powers Known Warlock Pact Boon Fate of the Void At-Will - 1st Level Dire Radiance Eldritch Blast (Constitution) Eyebite Encounter - 1st Level Dreadful Word Daily - 1st Level Dread Star Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Regional Benefits none Equipment Gold Remaining 47 (100-53) Weight 54 lbs. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval